pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Swanna
|} Swanna (Japanese: スワンナ Swanna) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 35. Biology Swanna is a swan-like Pokémon with primarily white plumage. Its beak is long and yellow topped with a black cere, and it has several white feathery features adorning its head. The more rounded of the features are to the sides of its head, and the more pointed feature is atop. Swanna possesses a long, curving neck. With a fluid neck and a strong bill, Swanna is capable of very accurate jabbing and thrusting attacks. Two light-blue feathery features, similar to those on the sides of Swanna's head, are present on Swanna's underside, and Swanna's large wings are positioned so that they curve away from its body. Swanna's legs are small, and its webbed feet are dark. Swanna is known to fly for thousands of miles without rest. Swanna flies out when the sun rises. At dusk, flocks of Swanna will dance, with the leader in the middle of the routine. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Skyla's Swanna A Swanna owned by Skyla first appeared in Cilan Takes Flight!. It was able to defeat 's and in battle. It reappeared in An Amazing Aerial Battle!, where it was used in a Gym battle against . It defeated , but fell to Ash's newly evolved . Other A Swanna appeared in The Lost World of Gothitelle!, under the ownership of Officer Jenny. Several Swanna under the ownership of another Officer Jenny later appear in Crisis at Ferroseed Research!. A Swanna appeared in Cameron's Secret Weapon!, under the ownership of . Multiple Swanna appeared in Defending the Homeland! and two appeared in Beyond the Rainbow!, Facing the Needs of the Many!, and Till We Compete Again!. Minor appearances A flock of Swanna appeared in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. Multiple Swanna appeared in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. Two Swanna appeared in PK22. A Swanna appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!, performing in a Pokémon Musical show. A photo of multiple Swanna appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Multiple Swanna appeared in The Lonely Deino! under the care of a owner named Bobby. Multiple Swanna appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. A Swanna appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. A Swanna appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1, owned by a who lost to Roxie. Multiple Swanna appeared in Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!. A Swanna made a brief appearance in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!. A 's Swanna appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Trainer's Swanna appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. A Swanna appeared in The Island of Illusions!. Multiple Swanna appeared in Butterfree and Me!. Multiple Swanna appeared in a fantasy/flashback in The Journalist from Another Region! and A Pokémon of a Different Color!. Multiple Swanna appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, with one of them appearing in a flashback in XY140. A Swanna appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. Multiple Swanna appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Trainer's Swanna appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Multiple Swanna appeared in a flashback in A Slippery Encounter!, including one dropping a on 's head. A Swanna appeared in A Showcase Debut!, under the ownership of a participant in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. It reappeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!. A Swanna appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . A Swanna appeared in A Relay in the Sky!. Pokédex entries . Because of its long, powerful neck, Swanna can deliver forceful attacks with its beak.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Skyla's Swanna Skyla's appeared in The Uprising. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Skyla owns a Swanna which was first used to battle in a Gym battle. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In The Battle for More Friends!, a used a Swanna with his in a Double Battle against Monta. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Swanna is one of the Pokémon Pauline uses to help run and maintain the Burst Heart Survival tournament. She uses it for aerial transport. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground, World Axle - B1F; Meadow: All }} |area=Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 2}} |area=Fairy Land: Rippling Shoal (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=581 |name2=Swanna |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Swanna was first seen in a video for the Pokémon Musicals, again when its art leaked on Yahoo's Pokémon website, and finally in the September issue of CoroCoro. Origin Swanna is based on a , and its evolutionary line is based on the fairy tale, . Additionally, its design seems to draw inspiration from the outfit worn by the main character of the , . Name origin Swanna is derived from swan and may be a combination of swan and ballerina. In other languages , , and |es=Swanna|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Swaroness|demeaning=From swan and baroness |it=Swanna|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=스완나 Swanna|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=首席天鵝 / 首席天鹅 Shǒuxítiāné|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Суанна Suanna|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Skyla's Swanna * Swanna (Gates to Infinity) External links |} de:Swaroness fr:Lakmécygne it:Swanna ja:スワンナ pl:Swanna zh:舞天鹅